Star Wars: Jedi Journy
by Poseidon 01
Summary: Told by a young Jedi. Set during Attack of the Clones and a little bit into the Clone Wars. Dedicated to my girlfriend, Michaela.


Star Wars: Jedi Journey

by Noah Jagers

"Rise, Nexus, a Knight you have become." Master Yoda said, cutting off my padawan braid. I, Nexus Vor-Cal, 15 year old boy from Mandalor, was now a Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker would be jealous. "Thank you Master Yoda. What must I do now?" I asked. "Build your new lightsaber, you will." Master Yoda said.

As I walked back to my dormitory, I thought about what kind of lightsaber I would build and what form I would use. Jar Kai? No, I'm not good at dual lightsaber fighting. Makashi? no, one handed fightig is hard. Then, it dawned on me. I would use Juyo, saberstaff combat. I've studied it since I arrived at the Temple at age 6.

Over the next two months, I was hard at work building my lightsaber hilt, which took me twice as long as normal, because a saberstaff hilt is twice as long as a normal hilt. Now, all I had to do was figure out my saber color. A shade of green, probably, but which one? Lime is too light, Jade is too dark. I need a green that looks cool coming from both ends of a blade. I looked at a picture of my parents, who died in a freak speeder accident. My mom had red hair and blue eyes. My dad had blond hair like me. I then saw the jewel on his necklace. It was an emerald. Emerald green. Perfect.

Two months after I started to build, I was ready to go to Ilum. I boarded my star cruiser and blasted off. As I landed on Ilum, I felt a familiar presence nearby. As I proceeded to the crystal caves, I saw a girl my age going the same way. Through the Force, I knew who she was.

I ran up to her. "So, Jade Monek, you here to build your lightsaber too?" I asked. Jade turned. "Nexus, hey," she said, hugging me. ", yeah, I'm here to build. "I'm thinking Seafoam green blade, as for form, I'm using Shien." Jade said. "You sure you're ready to fight like that?" I asked.

"Yes. And, Nexus, beleive me, Shien totally dominates Juyo when used against enemies." she said. "Oh, dare to wager, Jade, ol' friend?" I asked, holding out my hand. "Wager accepted." Jade said, shaking my outstreched hand. We ran into the caves. "Remember, Nexus, we'll see some serious junk to test ourselves." Jade said. I didn't answer.

In front of me, I saw... myself. But it wasn't me. His tunic was black, his eyes were yellow, and his voice was a deep, dark version of my own. "I see you are here to build your lightsaber, boy. Build all you want, but the Dark Side clouds everything. It will consume you. Join now, and the one you love will be spared." he said. "No, I will not abandon the order. Begone, illusion." I said. Evil me disappeared and as he did, I saw the crystals. As I walked towards them, I heard Jade scream.

I ran to her and touched her. Suddenly, I saw what she saw. The death of her master at the hands of Asajj Ventress. "Jade, snap out of it!" I yelled. She came back. "Thanks Nexus." she said. "No problem, my friend. Now let's go get those crystals." I said.

We proceeded to the crystals. I found the green crystals. I located the shade i wanted. Not too dark, not too light. I took it and placed into my hilt. I pressed the button that activated both blades. _VVVVUUUUUUMMM_! The blades blazed green in the dark caves. "Yes! I did it!" I said. Jade held her lightsaber upside down and activated it, its light green blade brighter than mine.

Suddenly, I felt a dark presence nearby. I ran out of the caves, Jade behind me. We saw a lone figure emerge from a ship. He was tall, about as tall as Anakin Skywalker, his hair and beard were gray and he had a Makashi style lightsaber. It was Count Dooku.

"We take him together." I said. Jade nodded. We ran towards the assasin. "Dooku, why do you aproach this sacred place?" I asked. "Jedi, this will be the last time you forge your lightsabers. I aim to destroy this place." the Sith said. We raised our sabers. "I warn you, Dooku. I am a master in the style of saberstaff combat. If you do not turn back, my friend and I will use our sabers." I said.

Dooku laughed. "Young Jedi, always so headstrong. No matter. You will die soon enough." Dooku said, blasting Force lightning at us. I used one of my blades to deflect it. "Clearly, this contest will be decided by saber skills not Force abilities." Dooku said, ignited his saber.

Dooku jumped at us. I blocked his blade with one blade, then spun my saber 180 degrees, knocking Dooku's saber from his hand. I pointed my other blade at his throat. Just as I thought I would win, he blew me back using the Force. When I reagained my footing, I saw Dooku had Jade by the throat. "Let her go, Dooku!" I said. "Why, Jedi? You don't need her. You're plenty powerful." Dooku said. He used his free hand to electricute Jade. I got angry. Then Dooku let Jade go. Before she could get to me, Dooku Force choked her. "Stop it, Dooku!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I saw Jade pass out. That did it. No one, and I mean no one hurts the girl I love. I got so angry, I thrust out my hands, attempting to push Dooku over a cliff, but instead, green bolts of lightning erupted from my fingers and pushed Dooku back to his ship. "Leave, Dooku, or I will kill you." I said, anger rising.

Dooku smiled. "I feel your anger, boy. It will be your greatest asset someday." he said. Then he left.

Jade was still out cold. I picked her up, surprised how light she was. But as I neared my ship, I was surrounded by Gorgadons! I gently put Jade down, ignited my lightsaber, then attacked. I killed a couple, but when I sliced another's paw, it screeched then pounced on me. It raised it's paw, reay to kill me. I closed my eyes, ready to die. Suddely, I heard the monster scream then fall over, dead. Jade was behind the body, her lightsaber glowing. "Dude, you so owe me one." she said.

We proceeded to my ship. "You're gonna have to squeeze behind the seat, Jade." I said. We blasted off, leaving Ilum behind. Suddenly, my comlink started beeping. It was Master Mace Windu. "Vor-Cal, Monek, report to Geonosis pronto. Master Kenobi, his padawan, and Senator Amidala are captured and shedualed for execution." he said. Then the transmission cut out.

When we arived at the Geonosis Execution arena, I sensed that many of our Jedi allies were hiding around the arena. Suddenly, I saw Master Windu, his lightsaber infront of Dooku's face. He smiled and I heard him say, "This party's over. Suddenly, Jedi were popping up everywhere. Jade and I activated our lightsabers and jumped down to join the fight. We fought for a while. Suddenly, I bumped into my cousin, Jacob Starliner. "Jacob." I said, blocking a droid blast. "Hey, Nexus, what's... Maria, look out!" He said. He jumped in front of our friend, Maria Jade. I saw him get shot by a droid. He fell to the ground. "Jacob!" I yelled. I ran over to him. "Farewell, cousin. It was fun." he said. His bright green eyes dimmed, then he passed. "No, no, no!" I yelled, enraged.

I reactivated my lightsaber, cutting down a bunch of droids. Then a Geonoshian tried to ambush me. I used Force Lightning to make him suffer. Suffer, as I was. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality. The Geonosian was burned at my feet. I looked at my hands. "I- I'm a monster." I said, tears brimming in my eyes. I ran from the carnage, Jade and Maria behind me.

When I was far from the battle, I wept. When Maria and Jade caught up to me, they knelt down beside me. "Jacob... my cousin, the only family I had left, and my closest friend, is dead. How will I go on?" I cried. "Remember Jacob fondly, and keep him in your heart. He'll live in you." Jade said. Later, we cremated Jacob, hoping that wherever he was, he was happy.

A gunship full of Clone Troopers picked us up, and brought us to a spaceport. We went back to the Temple. I bid good night to my friends, then retreated to my dormitory. That night, as I slept, I saw Jacob. "Nexus, I've come to warn you. Be mindful of your feelings. If you keep feeling sorrow and anger, you will fall to the Dark Side." he said. I woke the next morning, and remembering my dream, I walked around to see if I could get my mind off of yesterday. A Youngling walked up to me. "Nexus, can you come to the Youngling Training Center, please? Master Yoda wants to speak to you." he said.

Master Yoda greeted me with his century old gaze. Young Nexus, heard about your cousin I did. A terrible loss. How feel you?" he asked. "Not very good, Master. Jacob and I were close." Master Yoda nodded. "An exercise I have for you. Help to deal with the pain it will." I nodded. "What must I do, Master?" I asked. "Go to Naboo, to the Lake Country. Relax, kick back you must. With you, your friend Jade will go." Yoda said. Jade and I took a transport to Theed on Naboo, then another to the Lake Country.

"Jacob loved the Lake Country. We actually met for the first time here. We were on vacation. Then my parents died in a speeder crash. I was alone in our rented home for two days. Then Jacob showed up and whisked me away to the Temple." I said.

Jade put her finger on my lips. "Quit, down, Nexus. We are here to relax. Kick back, y'know. Master Yoda's orders." she said. She was right. We swam in the lake for a couple hours, then we let the sun dry us. Suddenly, I felt a small presence in the Force. "You feel that, Jade?" I asked. "Yeah, I do." Jade said. Suddenly, a little Gungan boy jumped out of the water. "Help meesa! Messa bein' followed." he said. "Followed by what, child?" I asked. The Gungan pointed. "Him." he said. We looked out at the water. Someone was closeing in.

He was see through, tall, maybe 5'10 with brown hair and Green eyes. He smiled. "Surprised to see me, cousin?" Jacob asked. "Jacob, what the...? I saw you die! How are you here?" I asked. "Master Qui-gon Jinn taught me to stay in the mortal realm through the Force." Jacob explained.

After I got over the shock, I felt happier than I have in a while. "Jacob, does this mean that you'll come back?" I asked. Jacob sighed. "Sadly, no. As a spirit, I can only appear once every few years and only during times of Great unrest, pain, or peace." he said. I understood. When it was time to go home, Jacob hugged me, something I didn't know spirits could do. "Bye, Nexus. Take care of Maria and Jade. They'll treat you well." he said.

A few years after we got back to the Jedi Temple, we got a mission. "Nexus, you, Jade, and Maria must lead a squad of troops to Kashyyk. The Sepreatists have captured a villiage of wookies." Master Mace Windu said. "But, unsupervised, you will bot be. Sending Anakin Skywalker and his new padawan with you, we are." Master Yoda said.

Aboard the Republic Cruiser, _The Sedawan_, we got to know Skywalker's new padawan, Ahsoka Tano, a female Togruta. She used a lime green lightsaber in the Shien form. "So, Nexus, is it true you and your friends were in the Battle of Geonosis?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, but I don't like to talk about it." I said. "Attention, squadron 345.6, we are lanfing soon." the piolet said. Suddenly, the doors opened. We ran out, sabres blazing.

"Jedi! Blast them!" the droid sergent said. I cut through him and most of his army. As I freed a few wookies, I heard a laugh behind me. I turned and saw that Jade was being strangled by a white cyborg with for arms. The infamous General Greivous.

"Let her go, Greivous." I said, jumping towards him. Greivous let go of Jade, then activated 4 lightsabers at the same time, blocking both of my blades. "Fighting is futile, Jedi scum. I have been trained by Count Dooku." He said. I fought him for a while, but I soon started to get tired. Suudenly, Greivous cleaved off my right arm. I pushed him back using the Force, then passed out.

When I regained consiousness, I was in the med lab aboard _The Sedawan_. My right arm was a simple prosthetic. On the table next to me was a glove and a holocron. Jade's face appeared. "_Nexus, Anakin, Ahsoka, Maria and I are finishing up on Kashykk. We've ordered the clones to bring you home. We'll see you soon. Oh, by the way, that's two ya owe me, Mandalor!_" I smiled. Jade knows how to make me laugh. Later, as I rested in my dorm, Jade appeared. "Welcome home, Jade. How'de it go?" I asked. "Well, we were victorius, but it wasn't the same without you. How's the new arm?" Jade said. "It will take getting used to." I said. "Nexus, there's something I have to tell you." Jade said, inching closer. I sensed that Jade had feelings for me. "Jade, we'll be in big trouble if someone finds out." I said. "I know. But I'm a risk taker." Jade said. Then she kissed me.


End file.
